build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
Build a boat for treasure Wiki:Manual of Style
This page documents a policy for this wiki. It describes a standard that all editors should normally follow, and is a style manual for all main namespace articles and files. It should help keep articles in high quality by maintaining consistency and clarity. All editors should do their best to adhere to the guidelines below whenever possible, but special cases may warrant exceptions to these guidelines. The Manual of Style is a loose document to assist in better editing; it does not necessarily apply to personal or discussion areas. Infoboxes Bold Page Name is... Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nulla felis quam, aliquam eu ultricies et, tincidunt ac felis. Donec vehicula augue sagittis, viverra velit vel, consequat nisi. In sit amet dui leo. Aliquam ut interdum arcu, ut elementum ex. Praesent fringilla facilisis diam lobortis placerat. Nulla faucibus feugiat imperdiet. Nunc rhoncus, enim eu maximus sollicitudin, nunc nisi sagittis lacus, pulvinar ullamcorper leo erat a augue. Phasellus facilisis iaculis condimentum. Sed vitae ultrices erat. Cras lobortis, urna quis ultrices mattis, lacus augue facilisis velit, at convallis turpis metus vitae velit. Etiam accumsan aliquam finibus. Nulla tempor rhoncus libero et efficitur. Etiam a pretium orci. Pellentesque ullamcorper augue mollis nulla mattis, nec bibendum dolor luctus. Duis tortor urna, commodo et libero sit amet, maximus lacinia felis. Etiam egestas erat sit amet est blandit, vel maximus sapien tempor. Proin et elementum turpis. Cras at ligula augue. Donec libero dolor, finibus eu ex vel, sollicitudin pharetra sapien. Fusce convallis purus nunc, non efficitur ligula varius id. Quisque sollicitudin massa quis fringilla ornare. Morbi aliquam id dui nec efficitur. Quisque a efficitur enim, at vestibulum nunc. Cras ornare arcu quis erat lacinia rutrum. Pellentesque finibus, purus eu laoreet mollis, quam est rhoncus dolor, sit amet vulputate justo odio quis magna. Phasellus tempor lacus sed erat feugiat vehicula. Fusce at sapien urna. Cras nec massa venenatis, congue velit non, lobortis metus. Proin tincidunt elementum justo at faucibus. Quisque at porttitor leo. Nulla eget mattis massa. Maecenas vel dui lectus. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Praesent placerat urna tortor, eu lobortis lectus euismod quis. Semantics * All direct references to the name of a page should be written in source as or . * Wikia markup should be used when available over HTML tags. * All divisions made in articles should be done by using tags instead of tags. tags currently don't display anything on the Wikia. ** This does not apply for templates, the main page, or Community Boats. * No inline CSS can include "!important". * Articles inside the wiki should be linked with "[[]]". ** This does not apply when a URL parameter is needed to be passed onto the page, in which case, "[]" can be used. * Links to articles outside the wiki but inside Wikia should be linked using "". * Links to webpages outside Wikia should be linked using "[]". * Links to categories should have the name preceded by ":Category:" instead of "Category:". Article Writing *'DO NOT' use first person and second person words 'You', 'I', 'Me', 'Myself', and 'We' in articles. *ROBLOX and ROBUX should be in capital letters or title case. Please link ROBUX to the Roblox Wiki using the following code in source mode: Robux. *Irrelevant, off topic details should not be included in pages. * Articles about blocks linking to other blocks or other pages should only include one of each link under every headline. * Articles should avoid redundant and run-on sentences. (e.g "also like block and also like block" could be corrected to "also like block, similarly to block.") * The word "new" should NOT describe the subject of an article, even if the subject of the article is new. ** Place the page in the Category:New Items instead. There are rules regarding the use of this category in the Categories section of this page. * Date format should be in ROBLOX timestamp format (MM/DD/YYYY). * Do NOT include speculation in articles. * Uncontracted forms such as do not or it is are the default in encyclopedic style; don't and it's are too informal. * Use the singular form: Article titles should be singular e.g. "Wood", not "Wood Blocks". ** There are certain exceptions to this, e.g 2019 Fireworks, as that article lists multiple types of that block. * Keep articles as simple as possible. Add as much relevant info, but keep it simple so that other people can understand it. Images Don't use images that have a cursor, player, playernames, the leaderboard, chat, or the GUI in it, unless neccessary. You can usually find block parts in here . Categories * The Category:Browse category should be for lists or guidelines for editors to use, or "browse" through. * The Category:New Items category should be for blocks that have been released within a week. Naming * The workspace name of an object (if applicable) is conjectural. * The title of an object's page is its non-conjectural name. If it does not have a non-conjectural name, its most widely accepted conjectural name is used instead